A New Life
by ninneko19
Summary: Many years have passed... And Ciel has found that he still loves his butler, Sebastian. How will he confess? Will be an on-going story. Set in modern times, includes characters like Grell. WARNING: YAOI (guyxguy) don't like? Don't read. SebxCiel Reviews appreciated. This summary is C-R-A-P! Hopefully you'll find the story more interesting! Rated M for FUTURE chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I know I haven't written anything in ages ^^" but please forgive me! My laptop keeps breaking because it's a jerk . so… here is some yaoi for you! (Guy x guy; don't like-don't read) I wonder who shall be the uke and seme between Sebastian and Ciel *evil grin* **

**Ciel: W-what!? Like I will let my servant touch ME! *grumble, grumble***

**Me: Deal with it! We all want yaoi! This shall be set in modern times and is rated M for future chapters:3 (for all you perverts like me;)) this is my first yaoi, and only my second FF so go easy ;-; no flames! I wish to include some of the other characters for fun, like Grell :3 and they may be a little occ :c**

**Sebastian: Miss Adams doesn't own Kuroshitsuji (II) or its characters.**

**Me: No matter how much I want to "-3- but arigatou, 'Bassy~ I also do not profit from this in any way except your reviews/follows/etc. Which I enjoy, but still don't get any real profit from it.**

Ciel is awoken by a loud "thud". His eyes flash open and Sebastian is instantly by his side. He looks at his alarm clock and sees that it is 8 o'clock in the morning. He groans inwardly and then looks at Sebastian, "What on Earth is going on down there?" he snaps.

"Grell has found a key, or has picked the lock, and managed to get inside the apartment" he explains with a not-so-amused look on his face.

"Well get rid of that nuisance! I'm trying to-" but before he could finish his sentence the red-headed male barges into the room glaring daggers at Ciel and then melting when he sees Sebastian. "Oh 'Bassy! How rude of you to just leave me there while I was trying to show you my love for you! I shall punish you for that." He finishes with a wink. In response, Sebastian just rolls his eyes and makes a sound of utter disgust. Ciel sits up to return the glare at the shinigami, "how did _you_ get in?" and he simply replies with, "the power of love, you _spoilt brat_!"

"Did you just call me a 'spoilt brat'!? How _dare_ you!? Sebastian, I order you to escort this '_man_' out! And make sure he cannot return." The bluenette spits out through gritted teeth.

"Yes, My Lord." He complies and bows. He is immediately behind the shinigami giving off a malevolent aura which Grell noticed and started to shiver "Y-you wouldn't hurt m-me, 'Bassy, right? Heh heh..."

Sebastian cracks his fingers in reply which makes Grell flinch. "Just hurry up and get him out of here." Ciel orders irritably. The red-head is then dragged out by the scruff of his neck, screaming and squirming.

Ciel sighed and threw himself back so he could lie down on the bed again. He closed his eyes and began to think about his life and everything that has happened in it up till this point, _it's been so many years now… so much has changed… _he thought to himself, _but one thing hasn't…_

Sebastian walks in and smiles, "He won't be returning for a while, My Lord."

"That's very good, Sebastian. Don't you have work now?"

"Indeed I do, I must be leaving now if I am to make it there in time."

"See you later then."

"Goodbye." He ends with as he leaves the room.

_And that would be my feelings for that __**devilishly**__ handsome man…_

**A/N: It's short, I know.. But I couldn't really think of anything to write for the first chapter.. Plus I have a History essay to do :C I kinda left it with a cliff-hanger… I guess? I hope you've enjoyed it! Review? Maybe give me ideas on what to do for chapter 2?**

**Ciel: No! No, no, no! This is WRONG! I do not have feelings for my butler! *blush* / **

**Me: You're such a bad liar, Ciel.**

**Ciel: I am dreading the future chapters O.o **

**Sebastian: Don't lie, My Lord, I bet you can't wait for them. *winks***

**Ciel: Sh-shut up, Sebastian! You don't know what you're saying! /**

**Me: Yay, Sebby!**

**Ciel: Don't encourage him!**

**Sebastian: Please give Miss Adams reviews and inspiration! ^^ *cute smile***

**Me: Yes, and thank you for reading! Byeee~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really wanted to update a chapter 2 ASAP because I re-read my story on the site and realised just how short it was! I'm reeeeally sorry about that… So… Yeah! Here's chapter 2 to make up for it. The ". . . . ." will be there for when it's changing the P.O.V. :3 characters may be a bit occ :c but I can't really help it ;-; I haven't seen Kuroshitsuji in such a long time! (hug me) (;-;)**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler (II) even though I really want to!**

_Why is it that I love this man? I've always loved him… Ever since he became my butler… Should I tell him how I feel? Should I keep it to myself? Times have changed now, homosexuality is accepted now… So what's stopping me?_

Ciel stares off into space as the loud, throbbing music is pounding in his ears. Clubs weren't really his scene. He smiled to himself as he remembered what a party was in his time. A time when dancing wasn't rubbing your body against another being in such an inappropriate manner. A time when clothes actually covered most of your body. _A time when loving another man was completely wrong; _he thought and smiled sadly to himself.

Sebastian returns to their table with some drinks, "What's on your mind?" Ciel blushes and snatches a drink off of Sebastian and gulps it down. "Not going to answer me then?" the demon smirks and leans closer to his ear, "You were probably thinking of confessing your love to me, am I right?" when Ciel heard this he choked on his drink and his face burned an even darker shade of red. He felt like screaming at the raven-haired man "_HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" _but instead he kept his cool and laughed at what he interpreted as a joke. Sebastian was baffled by his reaction but soon played along and laughed with him.

. . . . . . . .

Sebastian had also loved the younger male ever since he had first laid eyes on him, never mind the constant burning desire to devour him, in more than one way. However, he didn't know how to get his feelings across to the little bluenette. He never really experienced human emotions and even though he was incredibly popular with both the opposite and same sex, he was only interested in his little Bocchan. He pondered upon the thought of trying to get the little one to return his feelings when he noticed a man checking him out. _Jealousy! _He thought, _one of the most powerful human emotions! _So he devised a little plan and decided to return the eye gesture in hope that Ciel would notice. Ciel did. And he was fuming silently but didn't say anything because the male was coming over to them to greet the demon (ex-) butler. The man was fairly young, about Ciels age, and had blonde long-ish hair. He would be quite attractive for humans' eyes, but to the demons sensitive corneas nothing stood out to either of them except his rather… Tight clothes, "Well hello there." He greeted with a 'seductive' wink, "My name is Alois, and I saw you looking at me from over there. You interested in a good night?" he said whilst biting his lower lip. Sebastian was surprised at this man's bold reaction but played along when he noticed Ciels agitation. "Yeah, I've noticed your extreme good looks and thought to myself 'hmm, I'd do that ass'" the blonde smirked and a light pink dusted his cheeks. _People these days are complete whores, _Sebastian thought to himself, but he kept this brief conversation going.

. . . . . . . . . . .

A few minutes, which seemed like a few hours to Ciel, had passed. Sebastian had left with that random guy and Ciel was just left sitting there by himself, left alone with his thoughts. He hated the elder demon right now, how he loathed him because he didn't even consider his masters feelings. _The feelings you never told him about, _his subconscious told him. He knew it was right… He didn't tell Sebastian his feelings… Now he wished he had… Was it too late to tell him now? He didn't know… But he most certainly didn't want to lose this game, especially to a new player! He slammed his hand on the table whist standing up and whispered to himself, "I will _not_ lose!"

Sebastian had left a note for Ciel, so he could find him in case he needed him. Now running through the streets to find the man that he loves something catches his eye in a nearby stall…

He had found the hotel that was on the piece of paper and when he was in the lobby he made himself look busy and in a hurry in hope that no-one would notice him. Thankfully no-one did and he hoped that they hadn't even entered the room. _The room that you don't know… _"Shit!" he silently cursed aloud, "I don't know the room they're staying in…" he stopped walking so he could think of what to do, but just then he saw Sebastian trying to steady the very drunk man known as Alois. A great smirk came across the young demons' face. _Sebastian hasn't yet noticed your presence, and that blonde slut is too wasted to give a shit. Now's the time to-, _but before his subconscious thoughts could finish, Ciel was already creeping up to them at a quick pace. He could see them closer, and closer. He could see them in more and more detail.

Just as the blonde was about to put in the card for their room, a newly bought (but empty) champagne bottle was smashed across his head and he fell to the ground.

. . . . . . . . . .

Sebastian's eyes were glowing red. He took the card off of the collapsed body on the floor, opened the door and picked the body up. "Get in." he ordered the younger demon. Ciel did as he was told as he was in shock from what he just did and he was drunk from the champagne. Sebastian gently placed the limp body on a nearby sofa and he then grabs Ciels wrist and pulls him into a separate room, which has a king-sized bed in it. He closes the door and takes no hesitation in placing his thumb on Ciels cheek and a finger underneath his chin so he can pull him up to kiss him. As he did this he noticed Ciels face going red and he smirked into their very first kiss. Using his free hand he pulled Ciels waist in closer and Ciel could feel the forming bulge in Sebastian's pants. Sebastian pulled his face away and broke the kiss to see if he could find any kind of emotion in Ciels eyes. His eyes were half-lidded and he groaned at the loss of contact.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ciels mind was hazy. _Did that just happen? Did he just kiss me? Did I make such a sound? Is this a dream?_ All those questions were swirling around in his head. However, the rest of his body was otherwise occupied. He felt the heat traveling south but he didn't pay that much attention to it until he was thrown onto his back with Sebastian on top. _Shit, he must have noticed! Wait… Why am I saying it as if it's a bad thing? I know… I don't want this! It's not as if I don't want him… Or this in the future… But I'm drunk! I don't want this for my first time… _"S-seba- nng!" was all he could manage as Sebastian rubbed himself against Ciels lower half. "Yes, Bocchan?" he said so seductively.

"I – I don't… I can't-! We s-shouldn't do this, r-right now!"

"Why not? It feels good right?" he moved again, but this time more roughly. "Don't you want this?" he whispered into his ear before gently biting it.

"N-no! I don't want this!"

. . . . . . . . . .

_He doesn't want me? He doesn't want __**this? **__What have I done?! I'm so horrible! I – I have to get out of here!_ He left. Left the room, left the hotel. He just… Left.

**A/N: Well, this one is a bit longer ^.^ I have lots in mind for the next chapter, but I won't be able to write them anytime soon '~' I still haven't started my History essay, and it has to be done for tomorrow! I'm screwed… But, I don't mind! I was able to deliver this ^^" I just hope you all enjoyed it… but yeah, poor Alois! :C but I just had to include him w I just had to! So please… R&R \(^_^)/ and give me some ideas please? I only know how to do so much :'( thankies! Jaa ne~ **

**Ninneko19 :3**


End file.
